wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa skarbów/23
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Jeszcze zanim zrobiłem użytek z mej dłubanki, już miałem sposobność stwierdzić, że była to łódka nader bezpieczna dla osoby mego wzrostu i wagi, zarówno lekka, jak obrotna, jednakże jak najbardziej oporna do kierowania i przechylająca się na bok. Na przekór wszelkim usiłowaniom zawsze zbaczała pod wiatr i najlepszym jej manewrem było ciągłe krążenie w kółko. Nawet sam Ben Gunn przyznawał, że „trudno nią było manipulować, dopóki nie poznało się jej kaprysów”. Oczywiście nie znałem jej „kaprysów”. Zwracała się we wszystkich kierunkach z wyjątkiem tego jednego, z którym powinienem był zdążać; po większej części płynąłem w poprzek i zdawało mi się, że nigdy nie dosięgnę okrętu, chyba płynąc z prądem. Dzięki pomyślnemu zbiegowi okoliczności czy wiosłowaniu, jak wolałem przypuszczać, prąd ciągle mnie niósł. „Hispaniola” leżała dokładnie na mym szlaku, tak że niemal nie mogłem jej ominąć. Zrazu majaczyła przede mną niby jakaś plama jeszcze czarniejsza od mroku, później jej maszty i kadłub zaczęły nabierać kształtów, a w chwilę później — gdyż im dalej się posuwałem, tym bardziej rączy stawał się prąd odpływu — stanąłem koło cumy i zatrzymałem się. Cuma była naprężona jak cięciwa — tak silnie wyciągnęła się na kotwicy. Wokoło kadłuba w ciemności zwełniony prąd bełkotał i gwarzył jak zdrój górski. Jedno cięcie mego noża żeglarskiego i „Hispaniola” winna była z szumem pomknąć z nurtem odpływu. Aż dotąd wszystko dobrze; zaraz jednak uprzytomniłem sobie, że napięta lina, nagle przecięta, jest czymś tak niebezpiecznym jak wierzgający koń. Było dziesięć szans przeciw jednej, że jeżeli okażę się na tyle zuchwały, by odciąć „Hispaniolę” od kotwicy, wtedy sam wraz z moją łódeczką pójdę na dno. To zmusiło mnie do zastanowienia, a gdyby los nie był mi powtórnie wyjątkowo sprzyjał, musiałbym poniechać swego przedsięwzięcia. Owe lekkie powiewy, które początkowo nadciągały z południowego wschodu i południa, z nastaniem nocy zmieniły kierunek na południowo-zachodni! Właśnie gdy się namyślałem, nadbiegł silniejszy powiew, ogarnął „Hispaniolę” i pchnął ją pod prąd. Ku wielkiej mej radości odczułem, że lina nieco pofolgowała mi w garści, a dłoń, w której ją trzymałem, zanurzyła się na mgnienie w wodę. Wówczas opamiętałem się, wydobyłem nóż, otworzyłem go zębami i zacząłem przecinać jedno pasmo po drugim, aż okręt cały oparł się na dwu strzępach liny. Wtedy dałem spokój dalszej robocie odkładając rozerwanie dwóch ostatnich powróseł do czasu, gdy lina będzie jeszcze raz rozprężona tchnieniem wiatru. Przez cały ten czas słyszałem dźwięki głośnej rozmowy dochodzące z kajuty; prawdę powiedziawszy jednak miałem głowę tak całkowicie zaprzątniętą czym innym, że prawie ich nie słuchałem. Teraz wszakże, gdy już nic nie miałem do roboty, zacząłem uważniej nasłuchiwać. W jednym z głosów rozpoznałem podsternika Izraela Handsa, który był ongiś puszkarzem Flinta. Drugim z rozmówców był bez wątpienia mój przyjaciel w czerwonej szlafmycy. Obaj mieli już dobrze w czubie, a mimo to pili zawzięcie, ponieważ w tym czasie, gdy nasłuchiwałem, jeden z nich z pijackim okrzykiem otworzył okno i wyrzucił coś, co jak mi się zdawało, było próżną butelką. Byli jednak nie tylko podchmieleni, ale niewątpliwie też zajadle rozjuszeni. Przekleństwa sypały się jak grad, a raz po raz następował taki ich nawał, iż sądziłem, że niechybnie skończy się na bójce. Lecz za każdym razem sprzeczka ustawała i głosy przechodziły na chwilę w pomruk, póki nie nadszedł nowy kryzys i z kolei nie minął bez żadnych skutków. Na lądzie widziałem blask wielkiego ogniska obozowego przeświecającego jaskrawo poprzez kępy drzew nadbrzeżnych. Ktoś tam śpiewał jednostajną, starą, monotonną pieśń marynarską, z pauzą i trelem na końcu każdego wiersza — pieśń, która rzekłbyś, nie skończy się wcale, chyba że już nie starczy cierpliwości śpiewającemu. Słyszałem ją niejednokrotnie podczas podróży i zapamiętałem te słowa: ''Jeden tylko ocalał na całą załogę, ''Choć siedemdziesięciu pięciu wyruszyło w drogę. Pomyślałem sobie, że ta śpiewka aż nadto niestety stosować się mogła do drużyny, która poniosła tak okrutne straty tego ranka. W rzeczywistości wszakże, z tego, co widziałem, wszyscy ci piraci byli tak mało wrażliwi jak morze, po którym żeglowali. W końcu nadciągnął wiatr. Szoner przesunął się w bok i zbliżył w ciemności. Jeszcze raz odczułem, jak lina pofolgowała, a wtedy jednym silnym pociągnięciem przerwałem ostatnie włókna. Wiatr nieznacznie tylko oddziaływał na moją łódź, ale i tak prawie natychmiast znalazłem się naprzeciw dzioba okrętu. W tej samej chwili „Hispaniola” poczęła obracać się w koło, lawirując z wolna w poprzek prądu. Pracowałem jak diabeł, gdyż w każdej chwili oczekiwałem zatonięcia, a odkąd się przekonałem, że nie zdołam prowadzić łódki w prostym kierunku, wiosłowałem wstecz. Wreszcie uwolniłem się od mego niebezpiecznego sąsiada, a właśnie gdy brałem ostatni rozpęd, dłonie moje napotkały lekką linkę zwisającą z pokładu poprzez parapet rufy. Pochwyciłem ją w mig. Nie umiem powiedzieć, czemu to uczyniłem. Z początku działałem jedynie pod wpływem instynktu; gdy jednak miałem już linę w ręku i przekonałem się, że jest umocowana, zaczęła brać we mnie górę ciekawość i postanowiłem zajrzeć do okna kajuty. Wdrapałem się po lince, a kiedy uznałem, że jestem już dostatecznie blisko, podniosłem się, pomimo wielkiego ryzyka, do połowy swej wysokości i zobaczyłem pułap oraz odcinek wnętrza kajuty. Podczas tego żaglowiec wraz ze swą małą towarzyszką chyżo mknął z wodą: zrównaliśmy się już z ogniskiem na wybrzeżu. Okręt „gadał” — jak mówią żeglarze — głośno, prując niezliczone fale i rozbryzgując nieustannie wełnistą wodę, dlatego też gdy przytknąłem oko do szybki okna, nie mogłem pojąć, czemu strażnicy nie byli wcale zaniepokojeni. W każdym razie wystarczyło mi jedno przelotne spojrzenie — jedyne, jakie mogłem rzucić z mej chwiejnej łódki. Ujrzałem Handsa i jego towarzysza zwartych ze sobą w śmiertelnych zapasach. Jeden wbił się dłonią w gardło drugiego. Ześliznąłem się z powrotem do łódki, bynajmniej nie za wcześnie, gdyż omal nie straciłem jej spod stóp. Przez chwilę nie mogłem nic dojrzeć oprócz tych dwu wściekłych, krwią nabiegłych twarzy, nachylonych ku sobie wzajem pod kopcącą lampą; przymknąłem oczy, aby się oswoić z ciemnością. Nieustająca ballada dobiegła wreszcie końca, a cała — tak już nieliczna — drużyna korsarska przy ognisku zanuciła chórem pieśń, którą słyszałem tak często: ''Piętnastu chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! ''Diabli i trunek resztę bandy wzięli! ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! Myślałem sobie właśnie, jak to diabli wespół z trunkiem gościli w tej chwili w kajucie „Hispanioli”, gdy wtem zaskoczył mnie nagły ruch mej łódki. W tej chwili szarpnąwszy silnie zdawała się zmieniać kierunek. Jednocześnie dziwnie wzrosła jej szybkość. Otwarłem natychmiast oczy. Otaczały mnie drobne fale załamujące się z ostrym, syczącym poszumem i lekko fosforyzujące. „Hispaniola”, od której szlaku oddaliłem się, lawirując już o kilka jardów wahała się w swym biegu, a maszty jej słabo rysowały się na tle nocnej ciemności. W miarę jak się jej przyglądałem, nabierałem przekonania, że płynęła również na południe. Obejrzałem się przez ramię i serce podskoczyło mi w piersiach. Tuż za mną biła łuna ogniska obozowego. Prąd skręcał pod kątem prostym, obracając zarówno wysokim szonerem, jak i nikłą, harcującą łódeczką. Coraz bardziej przyśpieszając biegu, coraz wyżej się piętrząc, coraz głośniej pomrukując przedzierał się skłębiony nurt przez cieśninę ku pełnemu morzu. Nagle statek przede mną wykonał gwałtowny zwrot obracając się o jakieś dwadzieścia stopni, a prawie jednocześnie nastąpiły, jeden po drugim, dwa okrzyki. Usłyszałem dudnienie stóp po schodach kajuty, z czego wniosłem, że dwaj pijacy zaprzestali na koniec swarów i uprzytomnili sobie grożące im niebezpieczeństwo. Położyłem się na wznak na dnie mego nieszczęsnego czółenka i pobożnie polecałem Bogu duszę. Byłem pewny, że u ujścia cieśniny wpadnę niechybnie w zaporę rozszalałych bałwanów, gdzie rychło ustaną wszystkie me troski. Ale choć zapewne zniósłbym spokojnie śmierć, nie mogłem znosić widoku nadchodzącego przeznaczenia. Musiałem tak leżeć godzinami, nieustannie tam i z powrotem miotany falami, raz po raz zraszany mżącymi bryzgami wody i nie przestając ani na chwilę oczekiwać śmierci przy pierwszym zanurzeniu. Stopniowo opanowała mnie coraz większa ociężałość i mimo grozy umysł mój podlegał oszołomieniu i odrętwieniu. Wreszcie zmorzył mnie sen. Długo tak spoczywałem w swej łódeczce podrygującej na morzu i śniłem o domu rodzinnym i o starym „Admirale Benbow”.